growing relations of hate
by PoisonOrange
Summary: hey first off this juderman. no jommy. spied and jude have known eachother forever at 10 they make a vow never to talk to eachother ever again until jude wins instant star......
1. hate to love

**A/n: I know I know but I just had to write this I will keep updating the other one but isn't it fun to wonder? Anyways enjoy and review if you want another chapter. **

**Authors point of view.**

**They are all in 3rd grade to start out then as indicated the ages go up. **

"okay kids break is over come inside." Mrs. Wilson called and kids came rushing in, well all but four.

" I HATE YOU VINCENT!!" young Jude Harrison screamed and swung at him with her friend Jamie Andrews holding her back.

" YOUR SUCH A BABY!!" Vincent Spiederman screamed while his best friend Kyle Bateman holding him back. Mrs. Wilson sighed and ran to the kids. " come in kids, Vincent and Jude I need to see you after class." she said and the four kids fallowed glaring at each other.

**After school **

"okay kids what is the problem this is like the 20th fight I've had to break up. I'm lucky no one is bleeding this time, Kyle and Jamie stopped you thank god." Mrs. Wilson started and they glared at each other accusingly.

" he threw paint on my back pack during art class." Jude stated sadly. " my mom said if I ruined another back pack I get no music for like three weeks and I'm in the middle of learning 'the boys are back in town' by Thin Lizzy."

" she said my painting was stupid and the paint was an honest accident she didn't have to tackle me and get up time out." he said madly.

" okay enough I'm calling your parents for a meeting go wait at the craft table." Mrs. Wilson said tiredly these kids are a handful she thought to herself.

"you know this is all your fault." he said as they sat down.

" you know I hate you." she snapped

"ditto just stay away from me forever" he said and stuck out his hand.

"if you stay away from me too the you got yourself a deal." she said and shook it.

**Eight years later **

" no " Jamie, Jude, Spied, and Kyle said in unison.

" um yea Jude this is your new band SME" Darius her new boss said. "oh and Tom Quincy is your producer."

" oh this day just gets better and better" she said sarcastically " not to be a diva I'm really happy I won Instant Star but why did you pick this band and that producer?"

" well Tommy has great substance and SME is young and talented kind of like you so get in the studio and show me why your here." he said and she walked into the studio.

" wait D can I talk to Vincent for a moment?" she asked and he nodded dumbfounded.

" um dude its Spied now but I guess I will let it slip this time." he said once they were alone.

" okay fine. We haven't talked since our deal in 3rd grade but I need to work with you so I'm breaking the deal." she said "if I don't work with you I loose my job and I worked so hard to get here."

" fine dude but no talking that doesn't involve the band"

" my first tour is going to suck ass if we can only talk about the band." she pointed out and he shrugged

" fine full on truce" he stuck his hand out and she shook it. " okay next order of business. When did you get blonde hair?"

" how bout we play twenty questions at my house after recording? I have way too many questions." she suggested laughing.

" okay but I don't know where you live and I drove here in kyle's car." she rolled her eyes.

" I will drive you but were taking Jamie with us he lives next door to me."

" okay" he said and they walked into the recording booth.

**At Jude's house **

"so twenty questions each no exceptions the questions can be serious or dumb and all answers are 100 true or you have to shave you head. Got it?" she asked sitting down next to him and handing him a coke. He nodded " okay your first." she said.

" okay when did you get blonde hair?" he asked

" after me and Jamie broke up I dyed it for a change, he didn't talk to me for roughly three weeks." she said " when did you learn guitar?"

" fourth grade. I also know base and drums. When did you date Jamie and why?"

" we started going out the first day of 10th grade and broke up after like a day and he started dating my best friend Cat and I dated him because I thought that was a logical step after being friends for so long but I was really wrong A. eww he is like a brother and B. it doesn't feel right when we kiss there is no spark." she said sadly " so do you still hate me?"

" no I never did you are the one who always said I hate you if I recall correctly. Do you like being famous?"

" I don't know I'm not that famous yet but singing in front of millions of people feels amazing and I love signing autographs so much. Okay how was your last relationship and with who?"

" horrible. It was with Sarah Mayten I liked her a lot at first then when we broke up I wrote a song about her and she found out, we got back together and on our next date she had an engagement ring for me and was picking out wedding decor. Not to mention our new house and my 'real' job without music. When I ran out yelling profanities it was over." he said and she started laughing "hey I never laughed at you."

" I know sorry Spied it was just really funny."

" yea yea now on to my question. What was your most embarrassing moment?" he asked and she looked at the wall clock.

" well look at the time-" she started and he cut her off.

" answer it."

" fine my ex-boyfriend was mad at me for breaking up with him so he told like twenty lesbians I loved them and to meet me at my house at six for a huge lezbo party with strippers and when I got home there was 8 strippers and like a million lesbos so I screamed for Sadie and she ran in and screamed for Jamie next door and he screamed for Cat and she screamed for my other neighbor slash bff Mason and next thing I know my whole neighborhood is standing there staring and a few lezbos tried and succeeded kissing me." she finished and he was laughing his ass off and rolling around on the floor. " for three weeks no guys no even Jamie talked to me and only one girl talked to me and that was Cat, in the locker room all the girls covered up and watched me to make sure I wasn't like checking them out. It was so gross and weird."

" I didn't even here that you were a lesbian I must have been in Mexico that week visiting my cousin." he said

" yea the worst week ever and you didn't cause it how did that happen?"

" hey its not like I try to ruin your life it just works out that way. Anyways how am I so sure your not a lesbo?"

" uh maybe because I've dated guys before."

" so lots of lesbos have."

"well I admit I haven't had a date in like three months but I've been busy and I want to find the right guy a guy that wont go out with me just because I'm famous."

" that is going to be a challenge for you and me I need a girl that is laid back fun to be around and can take a joke, but I also need to have known her for like forever so I can trust her and I don't want dating her to be super easy I like a challenge."

" wow and I thought I was picky I want a guy worth waiting for someone fun, funny, light hearted and can put up with my moods and always love me no matter what stupid move I pull. Oh and he has to love music as much as me if not more."

" so let me guess you are a song writer so this guy has to be one. You sing so its a plus if he has a great voice. He can be cocky but not too much. Playing an instrument is hot to you especially if they are like extremely good at that instrument ." he said

" damn how did you know?"

" its so predictable you don't want the guy to just know the music you want him to be the music to know the music and love it.. Or else you would have picked Jamie."

" no I could always pick Tommy Q. "

" yea cause I see that happening soon anyways we got to get back to our game."

" no we don't lets watch a movie."

"okay I'll stay but I want pizza too."

" fine."

" wait I have one last question."

" what?"

" okay, Jude where are your parents?"

" they divorced my mom eloped with her divorce lawyer don and my dad got married to his mistress Yevette. They moved out and so it was me and Sadie for a long time but then she moved in with her boyfriend Kwest I was going to sell but then I decided I couldn't this house is my home ground its what makes me me. I guess I could rent but it doesn't feel rigth I don't trust anyone to move with me I guess."

" I know how you feel kinda my dad was a business man I never saw him growing up he didn't come to any events in my life and my mom isn't a mom at all she stays out working all the time and when she is home she doesn't do anything she just drinks. When I was 16 they finally divorced my dad was living in New York and was cheating on her so it was no surprise that they broke it off. Then my mom ran off with some guy from the bar and I live alone in a huge house I'm glad I have no siblings."

" damn that must have sucked at least I had my family for a while you never did."

" well I don't care I know that when I grow up I will never do that to my kids and if I get married divorce is not an option its for forever and ever I swear that means I'm gonna have to think hard huh?"

" yea but that will be worth it when you find the girl and get to see her every morning and see your kids."

"yea as much as I want that girl I don't want to grow up I just want to stay 18 forever" she laughed

" me too, but how bout we just act like 18 forever we don't have to grow up mentally."

" you got yourself a deal red."

"okay."

**Six months later on tour **

" hey red make some popcorn." kyle yelled from the back of the bus.

" why me?" she asked

" cause your the only girl on the bus and we men need to pick out a movie now shoo slappy." spied answered

" fine but you guys owe me."

" in your dreams Harrison" spied stated

" her ass is in your dreams Spied" Wally stated and kyle high fived him

" shut it base boy."

A/n: **that was the first chapter I have the second written you guys just need to review for it.**


	2. meanies and tours

**New chapter ha ha told you anyways thanks for the reviews I"m a hypocrite I know since I don't always review but I try anyways much much love people. And keep reviewing please.****Jude's letter is in italics.**

" here's your popcorn ass" Jude said as she sat next to him on the couch.

" hey hey you give it to Spied? I was the one that asked for it not him!" kyle said annoyed and grabbed it from Spied.

"well sorry you try being the only girl on a bus with five guys." she said in protest. It added up to five guys since they had Larry the bus driver and Big Lew as a body guard and 'responsible adult' friend as Darius put it he thought it sounded better than Babby sitter.

" hey " Big Lew said in protest.

" sorry Big Lew your actually nice they are just annoying" she said and all three guys said "hey" in unison.

" you guys are annoying its not my fault. " she said emotionless and tried to tune into the TV but it was a scary movie so instead she decided to face Spied. " what the hell Spied? You know I hate scary movies you just did that to be an ass!"

" no I didn't and if you don't like it than go to your bunk for the night." he said and she glared at him.

" how is going to my bunk going to help we share a room!!" she yelled and he faced her.

"because then we could watch the movie and ignore you until I get tired then have to spend three hours hearing you rant on and on about how we are so immature and senseless ass holes then you will get tired and we will all go to bed." spied explain and she got furious.

" you guys are immature-" she started and all four cut her off in unison.

" senseless ass holes. "

" ugh I hate you" she screamed and ran into her and Spied's room.

" 5 4 3 2...1" spied counted and she reappeared crying.

" I forgot my pillow and blanket." she said and Spied handed them over.

Then he counted to ten and walked into their room to find her on his bunk crying.

" why do you always cry on **my** bunk you know it gives me bad dreams." he stated and she gave him a piece of paper.

_**Dear Spied, this is how I feel for you even when your an ass. Leave me alone for the rest of tour don't even speak a word to me or I will kill you and after tour I can ignore you completely- jude **_

_**P.S. Read the song I put in thats how I felt before you became an ass nice job buttwipe. **_

_**Skips **_

_I feel my heart doesn't fit _

_'cause it beats too many times _

_And it skips _

_running races in my head and then_

_I feel my hands don't work _

_touching your skin in the dark_

_I was put here to watch_

_not meant to get caught up in it_

_Close to your skin_

_up and down _

_on this merry-go-round _

_Take me up _

_put me back in one piece_

_but let me feel you_

_well here I am _

_landing myself again_

_ready to fake it on a win_

_but let me break him in_

_let me break him in_

_I made a choice _

_try to make myself invisible_

_make sure I can fit it _

_cause I'm sick of feeling miserable_

_hidden by some lies_

_sacrifice my friendly ties_

_started from scrach _

_wont attack if he walks my way_

_hear what he has to say_

_I feel my heart doesn't fit_

_cause it beats too many times_

_then it skips_

_running races in my head and then_

_I feel my hands don't work _

_touching your skin in the dark_

_I was put here to watch_

_not meant to get caught up in it _

_close to your skin_

_I made a choice _

_try to make myself invisible _

_make sure I can fit it _

_cause I'm sick of feeling miserable_

_hidden by some lies_

_sacrifice my friendly ties_

_started from scratch _

_wont attack if he walks my way_

_hear what he has to say_

_feel my heart doesn't fit_

_cause it beats too many times_

_then it skips_

_running races in my head and then_

"hey dude you tame the beast?" kyle asked as Spied sat down stony faced Spied handed Kyle the note. Wally and Big Lew looked over.

" damn dude go talk to her." Wally said and Spied scowled.

" she doesn't want to see me or talk to me read the first part." Spied said

" yea she does. She's a chick all chicks tell you they don't when they do its like their birthdays" kyle stated

" she is being over dramatic so go talk to her so we can get back to our movie" Big Lew complained and Spied walked back to his room and plopped down on top of Jude.

" why are you on top of me?" she mumbled.

"cause I feel like it. Why you don't like me on top?" he asked and she rolled over.

"your squashing me. Its a little better now that I'm on my back but your not exactly petite."

" hey. I didn't call you fat."

" I'm not on top of you."

" so I need to talk to you and this is the only way to get your attention apparently."

" no its not in 2nd grade you would take my teddy bear jimmy."

" well did you bring him?"

" no you took him the first day of 3rd grade and I never got him back."

"oh sorry Red I guess I took him he is probably on the shelf in my room thats where I put all the stuff I take from you." he shrugged and she hit him.

" you take a lot of my stuff don't you?"

" yea its my way of irritating you."

" okay well when we get back from tour I'm taking 6 things of yours."

" why?"

" you took mine."

" so."

" so get off of me before I hurt you." she said and stuck her fists at him.

" ooo Harrison I'm so scared" he cooed and started tickling her

" STOP!!" she screamed and the guys rushed in. " SPIED!!"

The guys started laughing and helping except big Lew who just watched and shook his head.

" guys what shall we do with her?" spied asked throwing her over his shoulder and laughing as she kicked.

"VINCENT PUT ME DOWN!!" she screamed and they laughed more. From when they met when they were babies (their mom's were friends sorta.) to now she always screamed Vincent it was her signature when he was doing something she didn't like also she would pull his hair or scream. It was her way. No one else could still call him Vincent no matter what but she can say it all day and he wont even flinch.

" aww baby want down down?" kyle teased and she hit him on the head. " ow put her down before I loose an eye."

"no can do Kyle sorry you need to take one for the team." spied said and bounce Jude " so Harrison you can be on your feet if you sit through a scary movie start to finish."

"no" he bounced her up and down " fine just stop before I hurl" and he put her down on the couch and grabbed a blanket.

" okay no talking through the movie and Harrison no screaming. You can give Wally or Spied the death grip just not me." kyle said as he was putting the movie in." okay now enjoy the movie and don't forget the rules." he hit play and Jude latched on to Spied. Throughout the movie she latched harder and harder to his arm till he finally yelped. " damn Harrison I need my arm to play guitar so don't break it!" he yelled just to get a pillow stuffed in his face from Kyle. After the movie Jude sat wide eyed staring at the T.V. Then jumped up and screamed and ran to her room. Spied soon fallowed.

" dude it was just a movie you'll be okay." he said but she remained face down in the bed. " come on your alright."

" no I'm not" she whispered and he started to walk out the door to get the guys " Spied don't go stay here" she said while patting the spot next to her on the bed.


End file.
